


Running Late

by Darksilvercat



Series: Darksilvercat's Ficlets [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Professor!Castiel, Student!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksilvercat/pseuds/Darksilvercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is late and Dean is a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Late

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Twitter. Another Cas-on-his-knees fic, this time with Cas as a university professor and Dean as his student.

The university Castiel teaches at has never been well-organised, but when they schedule his two Thursday morning classes to take place in rooms on opposite ends of the campus, Castiel seriously considers lending his support to an ongoing student campaign for permission to drive golf carts along the campus pathways.

He manages by letting his first class out five minutes early and trusting in his second class to be perpetually late, as most students are, but it's a close thing. Fortunately the second class are a good bunch, smart and hard-working, so Castiel at least has a reason to make the mad dash across campus every week.

He's halfway from A to B when his phone rings. It's probably Gabriel; when Castiel had told him about his weekly between-class cardio session, Gabriel took it as an invitation to try and make him late by any means necessary. Castiel still has bruises on his knees.

Of course the trouble is it could also be something important, since the call is coming on his work phone, so Castiel juggles the papers and books he's carrying to balance precariously on one forearm while he fishes his phone out of his pocket and wedges it between his shoulder and his ear. 

Because fate hates Castiel and loves his brother, this is the exact moment that a student in a hurry bumps his shoulder, making him stumble and drop everything.

"Fuck!"

Castiel drops to his knees instantly - he's probably going to have bruises on his bruises now - and he can hear Gabriel's voice echoing tinnily up from the phone on the ground: "Is that any way to greet your big brother?"

Castiel ignores the phone for a moment, looking around for the idiot that bumped him.

"Shit, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking," a voice says. It's a voice Castiel recognises. 

"Dean?"

Dean has already dropped to his knees in front of Castiel, but when Castiel says his name he pauses with his hands outstretched.

"Professor Milton?"

This is exactly what Castiel did not need. He snatches up his phone and brusquely informs Gabriel to call back later.

"Wow, I really am sorry," Dean says after Castiel has hung up, flashing him a sheepish smile.

Castiel mentally revises his 'idiot' verdict. Dean Winchester is anything but an idiot. Infuriatingly attractive, remarkably intelligent and the bane of Castiel's Wednesday afternoon literature class - where his usual stern professor routine has been hindered by Dean's teasing smile and captivating gaze - but not an idiot.

Castiel absolutely does not have a crush on his student.

"Were you on your way to a class? This is a stupid amount of stuff, I can help you carry it if you'd like, professor? Professor?"

To Castiel's eternal shame, it takes Dean actually waving his hand in front of Castiel's face for him to register what has been said.

"Oh, no, thank you. I can manage. It was my brother, I mean my phone, my brother on the phone and I couldn't..."

Dean is laughing at him.

Okay, not laughing so much as chuckling softly as he helps pile books and papers ready for Castiel to pick them up, but still. Castiel can feel the hot flush in his cheeks and he ducks his head, feigning interest in brushing dirt off his books.

"Well let me make it up to you. I'll buy you a coffee."

"I have to get to class," Castiel mutters, picking up the books and papers.

"No problem, I'll bring one to next week's class," Dean says.

"Okay. I have to go," Castiel says distractedly, but he's not actually moving. He's already late for his next class, but he's strangely reluctant to leave.

"Okay, great," Dean says. Castiel nods. Dean waits. "Uh. I'll see you next week then," Dean adds.

"Right. Yes. I'm late. Goodbye, Dean."

*****

Castiel doesn't actually expect Dean to bring him a coffee on the next Wednesday, but he does.

He also gives Castiel a brownie in a paper bag that has his phone number written on the back. Castiel programs the number into his phone while Dean smiles at him from the front row, and knows that the minute this semester ends he will be calling Dean and asking him to dinner.


End file.
